Don't want to say Goodbye
by LostInThoughtDR
Summary: "Yes, it's me Jason" Her voice sounded muffled. Was she crying? Jason would typically know if she was crying or not but today he was at lost. "Jason" She said again before he had a chance to speak. "Benjamin asked me to marry him. He proposed..." Story about Reyna's life after leaving Camp Jupiter told by Jason's point of view.Started off like a three-shot but its getting longer
1. Chapter 1

New one shot! -Fire works display in the background- WOOT! WELL, it's going to be a three shot because it was getting too long and I wanted to share and get feed back. I had this idea itching in me and I apologize for the short novel =.= I wanted to write it as a story with multiple chapters but I think it'll loose it's essence so I decided to make it a three-shot.

Characters theme songs on every chapter.

Benjamin: Falling in love at a coffee shop – London Pigg

Twist and turn, the tall sleeping figure. He's been having the same dream for a while now. It was about 8 times with tonight he had that dream. A small smile spread across the blond man's face. He would love this dream until he wakes because he would realize she wasn't there. He was recalling a moment he had but in his dream, she doesn't disappear at dawn. His eyes would open with her sleeping figure next to him. he would wrap his arms around her and kiss her bare shoulder. She would smile and turn to face him. their eyes meet and time stops.  
This was the part of the dream that made Jason angry. Her eyes would stare into his eyes, boring into his skin, looking past him.  
_I love you,_ her mouth would move to say but the sounds wouldn't come out. Before he could say anything, the dream blurs away and his mind comes back to reality. Jason sat up in his bed, running a hand through his golden hair. That dream always gets the best out of him, reminding what might have happened.  
Ring ding dong~  
His phone went off. His eyes traveled to the clock. 1:53 P.M it displayed in big fluorescent lights. He debated if to pick up or not. No one would call at such late hours so perhaps it is important. He reached to the night-table and picked up his phone. His mind was recollecting back his thoughts as he placed the phone on his eye. Before he could say anything, he heard a faint voice:  
"Jason?"  
That voice made him wake completely. He sat up on the edge of the bed, his feet touching the cold wooden floor. He searched for the words to say but didn't find one.  
"Reyna?" He said into the phone even when he knew it was her. He would recognize that voice anywhere. But he couldn't believe it. How long has it been? A year and a half...? They both left Camp Jupiter but stayed in New Rome for college. After two years, Reyna decided to leave. When asked, anyone would say that Jason was the one who was most likely to leave but no, he stayed since this place was his home. He wants to stay, see and help it grow even better. Reyna also considered it home but she felt confined. Her mother was the goddess of _Foreign _warfare; Reyna needed to expand her horizon. She took up a college program in political science at a good private university in a state boarding California.  
"Yes, it's me Jason"  
Her voice sounded muffled. Was she crying? Jason would typically know if she was crying or not but today he was at lost.  
"Jason" She said again before he had a chance to speak. "Benjamin asked me to marry him. He proposed..."  
Jason was completely speechless. Reyna...getting married? He never imagined it. He supposed she would get married sooner or later, being a pretty smart girl like herself. He would be lying if he says he never wished for little kids with curly dark hair and blue eyes.  
"He's a good guy..." Jason said softly.

_Benjamin is a guy Reyna had met at her new college. He is in the philosophy department, has no idea how he'll live out of that. Like any other guy would do when he sees a pretty girl at a coffee shop, he considered Reyna cute when he saw her order coffee that summer day. That encounter turned into two and then three and so on at the same coffee shop. Over the summer, B__e__njamin always wanted to approach her but never saw a way to do so. For some reason, he felt like she was so far high above him that he didn't even have the right to speak to her. She was almost regal, royalty. __  
__Starting the fall semester, Benjamin took a class of political philosophy. Walking inside the class, he saw the same long dark hair greeting him. Reyna was in the front of the class, speaking to the professor. 'Please tell me she isn't in this class', Benjamin pleased inside his head. Usually, anyone would love to have class with the girl they had a crush on but this time, it was unnerving. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to look as presentable as possible to impress her. __  
__"Okay, thank you" He overheard Reyna say. She was leaving! She didn't have this class! He should feel relieved though. Reyna turned on her heels and walked away passed Benjamin without even acknowledging his existence. About half an hour into the class, in the corner of his eye, Ben notice Reyna slowly entering the classroom. Well, she's exceptionally late, Ben thought yet wondered why was she here? The professor stopped his lecture for a minute to speak to Reyna. She nodded and went to his desk. it seems like he was ordering Reyna on some errands. __  
__"Before I continue, why don't you introduce yourself? Since we'll be seeing a lot of you for the next term" the professor __said. __  
__This caught Ben's attention. He sat up straight from his slouching position, waiting for her voice. She was tall, lean but not like fashion model lean, but like someone who enjoys physical activities lean; she had the body of an athlete yet had the femininity of a princess. Her hair cascaded with natural curls down her lower back. Her skin was sun kissed; perfect shade between gold and bronze. She wore a light brown sweater with jeans and gladiator sandals. it wasn't much yet she captured __Benjamin__ attention so much. __  
__"Um, I'm Reyna" She started saying to the entire class, which consisted about thirty people. __  
__Her name is Reyna! He thought excitedly. Finally, he got her name. She didn't give it to him personally but it still counts. Reyna, Reyna, he thought, Doesn't that mean Queen in Spanish? The name is indeed worthy of her. Benjamin was too absorbed in his own thoughts of Reyna, that he didn't notice a few of the other male students check Reyna out. "This will be my actual first semester in this school as a transfer student from a small college in __California__; however, I took summer courses" __  
__"Yes, guys. This is Reyna and she took this class in the summer. Can you remind me with what grade you passed with?"__  
__"Um" Reyna seemed uncomfortable sharing her grade, "An A+" She admitted. __  
__"Yes, an A+, which isn't easy in my class" The professor said, "She's an exceptional student and thinker. __That's__ why she's our TA (Teacher assistant) for this class, and not because she is probably the only student that knows Latin fluently" the professor joked. The professor started clapping as welcoming, the students soon following, although most male students seemed a bit more happy than necessary.__  
__Little need to say, Benjamin barely paid attention in class that day. He would ask for help all the time, hopeful for Reyna's attention. _

"Congratulations..." Jason said into the phone. He didn't know how to feel about this. He felt...upset? No, that wasn't the right word. He had gotten over Reyna, didn't he? He shouldn't feel upset. It was odd. He was completely lost of thought at the moment.

A moment of silence happened in the phone line. None of them said a word but they knew that they were there still.

"Thank you" Reyna said with a shaky voice. She _was_ crying. She couldn't trick Jason.

"Whats wrong?" He asked her.

"I-i...I said Yes. I didn't even thought about it..." Reyna paused, causing Jason to worry even more. He could simply _feel_ her there, on the other end, running her hand through her hair as she tried to find words. "I'm going to tell him about New Rome" Reyna said after a moment.

Jason didn't know what to think about that neither. He was sorry that he was of no help at the moment.

"You sure...?" He looked for confirmation since he would hate Reyna getting hurt because of her revealing the truth.

"I-I can't lie to him. I wouldn't- I can't take it already, hiding my past. I was planning on telling him eventually" Reyna said, her voice still muffled. Jason figured why she wants to tell him: she wants to let everything out on the table, everything that might push him away before she gets even closer to him. A defensive mechanism. She thought that saying yes so soon was a mistake since he didn't know about her past. "I want to tell him everything...I _need_ to tell him. I can't lie to him. I love him Jason..." There, Jason disconnected from all thoughts. There it was, his reassurance. Reyna was happy and found someone who she loves, she moved on and shall live happily. Unlike him, she wasn't stuck in a rut, she knew what she wanted and how to achieve it. "...You cannot lie to the person you love."

Jason tried to say something but couldn't find the words. He lowered her gaze, closing his eyes shut tightly, the phone almost dropping from his hands if he wasn't careful enough. _No, Reyna doesn't need this_, he thought and raised his head again. She doesn't need to worry about him when she should be the happiest person in the world right now. He glanced out the window from his bedside. The was the eerie blue shine from the moonlight. It was beautiful. Reyna loved the moonlight that she would stay up late just to see it for five minutes.

"He loves you..." Jason built up the confidence to say those words, "...He won't abandon you only because of where you come from or who are your parents. You didn't choose this way of living, it choose you and you have no fault of that. If he leaves you, he's a fool for leaving the best women in the world, the one who met by a _one out of trillion_ chance and won't ever have that chance again"

Jason also lost his chance about 4 years ago when they were both teenagers. He bite his lip, trying to not choke up.

"Thank you, Jason. I appreciate it..." He felt her mood lighten up a bit more, making himself smile a tiny bit. "Sorry for calling so late at night. You probably are exhausted..."

"Don't be silly..." Jason said automatically. "I'll always be available for you. We're friends, aren't we?"

Jason heard Reyna laugh a bit on the other end of the phone. "Yes, we are. Thanks again..." Jason heard a door open on the other end of the phone, "Jason..I got to go" Reyna said suddenly. Jason tried to connect the dots. Who arrived there? The back of his mind said Benjamin but he didn't think so. He didn't _want _to think so. "Bye bye..."

"Yeah, bye..." Jason said. He heard the beep. The call ended. He put the phone away and through himself back on the bed. He covered his eyes with his hands and groaned. He was almost considering himself miserable. Why does this have to happen to him...? Was it because he was son of Jupiter? Those never have much luck to begin with.

4-)

Jason walked into his small apartment in New Rome from a long day of helping out at the local school. It was about 8 P.M. He walked over to the kitchen, taking a glass of water before walking back into the living room. He saw his home phone blink. He had a message, the blink told him. Jason pressed the button and listened to the voice message play.

"Hey Jason, it's me, Reyna" Jason stopped everything that he was doing, and walked over the couch, sitting facing the phone directly. "I told Benjamin everything. I told him about the Gods and Goddess first and then about Circe and how Hylla and I lost our first home. I told him about me arriving to New Rome and Camp Jupiter and about the Titan War..." There was a pause that made Jason nervous. He swears if that guy ever hurts Reyna, Jason will personally go and hurt him tremendously. "He took it well...He seemed a bit cynical at first but then as I explained more to him, he opened his mind to the thought. He said that explains so much more about me; the reason why I decided to pick up political science and why I excel in Roman Culture and why the heck I know Latin fluently...He believed me, Jason. He actually believed me" Jason smiled a bit, even thought it was a voice mail. He was glad for that, even if it'll pain him eventually. "I feel silly for doubting him for a moment but I was simply scared. I never met any mortal that I became so close to. Perhaps I'm simply sheltered from the rest of the _real_ world but I'm that I met him. Now I can say that I want to marry him without any regrets" Another silence. Jason knew that the worse was to come, knowing Reyna so well. "He said he wants to visit New Rome. Not now! He said he didn't mind when but that if Camp Jupiter and New Rome Is where I grew up and haven't visited in the past two years, it's about time. He'll feel nostalgic enough in one year away from home, couldn't imagine two. To be honest, I really do miss New Rome and CJ and everything else. But I wouldn't want to put pressure on anyone. Shoot!" Jason raised a brow, "This message is getting way longer than I thought" Reyna said into the voice, causing Jason to laugh. She was a very charismatic leader but she was still a girl that worries about small unnecessary things. "I guess I'll have to go now. Bye Bye Jason..."

Beep.

Jason leaned back on his couch. Zeus...why does Reyna have to make him feel this way? He let out a groan and stretched out. He then quickly pressed buttons thought his phone and called the number Reyna called him on. 'Pick up pick up...', Jason mumbled, shaking his leg, as the phone run on his ear. "C'mon..." He pleased. It was the fifth ring already. Why wasn't she picking up?!

"Hello?..." Jason almost dropped the phone. It was a male's voice. That was probably Benjamin. Jason never met the guy before to say the truth but it was like he knew him since Reyna told him a bit about him on the letters she used to sent him before she stopped the correspondence. "Hello...? Hellloooooo?"

"Who is it?" Reyna's voice came in the background. Jason rubbed his forehead. He should simply hung up...but couldn't. He didn't call to simply hung up. But listening the voice of the guy who Reyna loved made him paralyzed. It was like he admitted his existence. He proved to Jason that he existed, rubbing in his face that Reyna loved _him_ and not Jason.

"It seems like the human on the other side of the phone doesn't know how to work a phone, dear." Was that a British accent? It was definitely fake, confirmed when Reyna's laugh rung in the background.

"Here. I'll get it. Give it to me" Reyna said softly.

"You win if you get that earthling to speak" Jason heard the phone move, perhaps it was Benjamin passing it to Reyna.

"Hello?" Said a soft female voice.

Jason moved his mouth but words didn't come out. Why couldn't he speak...?"

"Hello?" Reyna asked again.

"Rey..." Jason finally managed to say. "It's me, Jason. I got your message"

Reyna didn't know what to say. She smiled happily however. "Jason..." She said, "...How are you?"

"I'm...good. Very good" He lied. He didn't want to admit he was freaking bored of everything. "I just got your message. I was out all day at New Rome's middle school"

"Who is it?" Jason heard Benjamin asked.

"Oh, it's one of my old friends" She answered him and then Jason heard something like...laughs...? They were soft laughs. If Jason's guess was correct, Benjamin had just kissed Reyna since she was giggling a bit.

Once Benjamin left, Reyna smiled focusing back on the phone call, remembering moments of her pre-teens. "How are the schools?"

"They're good, very good..." He repeated like a fool.

"Thats good. Gods, I miss everyone..." She said honestly, "I feel nostalgic..."

"Why don't you visit?" Jason asked out of the blue, surprising even himself. "You are also welcome here, you know that. You can bring..." Jason swallowed, "You can bring Benjamin. Didn't he want to visit, you said? It's the perfect moment"

"I don't know..." Reyna said.

"C'mon. It's not expensive really. You can stay for free at Mr Gheo's Inn. It's actually pretty nice, remodeled recently"

"Well..."

"Please...We miss you. I miss you" He added, lowering his head.

"I guess I can speak to Benjamin about it" Reyna said, Jason could tell that she was smiling softly. "We have a week break from college soon coincidentally"

"Thats great" Jason said. "Let me know when you decide to come by"

"Benjamin actually became a mythology geek at the moment. He's re-reading all the myths" Reyna said with a short chuckle. Jason felt that was how people in a relationship felt about the other, they needed to brag about them a little.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, he wants to visit the coliseum at New Rome that I told him about and Bellona's temple"

"it's been a while since _you_ been to Bellona's temple..." Jason said.

"I know...and I miss it"

"Don't worry. You'll be here soon"

"Thanks Jason.." Reyna said softly, "I appreciate it" She stopped for a moment. "I got to go. I'll let you know when we are going by New Rome"

Today was the day that Reyna was to visit New Rome. Jason woke up earlier than usual to make sure everything was presentable for her. He went down to the temples, making sure they were spotless. Of course they were spotless but Jason was just nervous. Geez, how long as it been since Reyna been in New Rome? Two years now? Wasn't it? Jason went to the coliseum and told them to prepare a private tour in the evening. Reyna's _boyfriend_, Benjamin, wanted to see this place, right? Wasn't he her _fiance _now? Jason didn't want to admit it but it seemed like he was. They _were_ to get married. Jason went to New Rome's entrance, waiting for Reyna. He waited for about forty-five minutes. Reyna wasn't late. Jason was waiting for her early. He also made sure that Terminus wouldn't blast Reyna and Benjamin into pieces. Well, it wasnt Reyna who he was worried for.

The day was warm, the sun wasn't so hot. It was perfect weather. As Jason waited, seated the City's entrance, he almost started to snooze away. He didnt' have much sleep last night due to his nerves.

"How about this one?" A male voice said in the distance. He seemed like he was having his own conversation. Jason had his eyes closed and completely out of it, lost in his own thoughts. "The teacher asks, 'What was the greatest accomplishment of early Romans?' The students says, 'Speaking Latin" The male did the joke-drum-roll.

"Not really the greatest mood breaker..." Said a familiar female voice. That voice made Jason snap back into reality. He opened his eyes and looked out in the distance. Two figures were walking toward him. It was Reyna! Jason stood up and waved his hands in greeting. He saw Reyna raise her hand and wave with a smile. The sun was hitting him in the eye so he didn't have the greatest view but as they were finally close up, he could see them clearly. He wanted to say that Reyna hasn't changed but she had. Not that it was a bad thing. She hadn't change in the way that she still looked like herself but her disposition was different. She was wearing a white draped dress that stopped on her knees, brown sandals, and the necklace they gave them both when they stepped down their title as praetors. Her skin was still sun-kissed and her hair was still long, combed back in a pony-tail with a purple ribbon, strands of hair still framing her face.

"Hey Jason" She said with a smile.

Jason smiled as greeting, "Hey" He repeated and then glanced at the male at her side. It was Benjamin. Jason never met him before. Benjamin was tall, about Jason's height. He had brown hair but looked like it had hints of maroon under the sun, and green-hazelish eyes. He was sporting simple jeans that looked _very_ expensive -in short, it looks like jeans someone in a magazine would wear- a plaid shirt and a blue cardigan with shoulder pads and sandals. He had a lean figure and lean face; not very roman but most mortals would consider him handsome.

He smiled at Jason. "You should be Jason..." He said kindly. He seemed like the type who everyone gets along with. He probably was prom king in what the mortals call, Prom. "I knew because Rey just said your name and because she mentioned you a lot as she told me about her past" Jason nodded slowly, "I'm Benjamin Beaumont" He extended his hand for a hand shake. Jason eyed him carefully but shook his hand after a while.

"Shall we go?" Jason said and turned and walked inside the city. He noticed Reyna and Benjamin holding hands as they walked, bumping each other's shoulders and nudging each other through out the entire day. The first stop was the coliseum. It was mostly a tourist trip for Benjamin since Reyna knew this place like the back of her hand. As they walked through the coliseum, she stayed back, next to Jason.

"it's good to be back" She mused nostalgically.

"It's good to have you back" He said, although that held different meaning for the both of them.

Reyna stood quiet for a moment. It seemed like she wanted to say something but didn't know how to bring it up. She glanced at Benjamin, that was studying the walls of the coliseum. Why? Jason had no clue. Mortals are weird.

"So...?" She asked expectantly.

"So..what?" Jason glanced at her.

"Benjamin" She simply said.

"What about him?"

Reyna had to pull this out of him, didn't she? "What do you think? Do I get Zeus' son's blessing?" She said, somewhat of a joke yet she was serious.

"You don't need my permission to get married" Jason said with a shrug.

"That wasn't what I meant..." She pouted with a frown. "What do you think of him?"

"He seems like a good guy. He seems like a guy every mortal girl would fall for. Like a teen flick male lead"

Reyna wasn't happy with his response. "So you don't mind me marrying him...?" She asked.

"Well, it's not like _I'm_ the one marrying the guy"

Reyna punched Jason's arm. It was nice to see she hadn't changed _that. _"You're not cooperating!"

Jason rubbed his arm, "Well, are you happy with him?" He asked her this time around.

Reyna glanced at Benjamin and nodded.

"Does he make you smile even when you're in a bad mood?"

Reyna nodded again.

"Does he ever hurt you? Does his word hurt you sometimes...?"

Reyna shook her head.

"He accepts everything about you?"

Reyna nodded.

"Then I guess I have no complaint about you marrying him"

Reyna couldn't help but to smile but there was a hint of sadness behind it. She glanced at Jason and was about to say something when Jason stopped her.

"Don't feel pity about me" He said seriously. "Let's not think about me"

Reyna closed her mouth for a moment. He felt that she was going to bring up _that_ night, and didn't want to talk about it. Not now. The small tour in the coliseum ended and their next stop was the temples. Jason let Reyna take the lead this time around, staying in the background, observing them from the distance. They were like any other couple that were in love. They were joking, laughing, taking pictures together and all the other things couples do. Of course it pained Jason but what can he do? Stop the wedding...?

The day passed like a blink of an eye. Reyna said she cannot stay the night but that it was good to visit. Benjamin shook hands with Jason again before they both walked away the way the came.


	2. Chapter 2 1

Guise, I think this isn't going to be a three-shot...unless the second chapter is divided in two. So this is chapter 2.1. I even have an epilogue prepared. Hint: Second gen.

ALSO: follow, favorite, AND review/comment! I appreciate it so much and I honestly love reading them. I like to get ideas too!

I really want to get Benjamin's personality through before the wedding. I love him so much and I described him totally like _my_ type of guy xD Biased of me? Perhaps.

It was a friday night _and_ a rare night that a few demi-gods choose to hang out together. News obviously spread that Reyna was getting married soon. Gwen called her up and claimed the position of wedding planner without even a discussion since she hung up before Reyna could say anything. After that, Hazel found out via Gwen and Frank found out via Hazel. Frank told Percy, who told Annabeth. Piper found out because of Annabeth and Leo found out thanks to Frank. Tonight, Gwen had invited herself and Piper over at Reyna's basement apartment. Reyna had the place to herself, which was a very large basement, since her roommates were out for the weekend. Annabeth came knocking on her door, saying that Gwen had told her this address. Reyna didn't mind Annabeth visiting but she didn't feel comfortable with Gwen inviting everyone over with no heads up. Turns out, Annabeth was with Percy so Percy was going to stop by later with Frank.

So it was Gwen, Annabeth, Piper, Frank and Percy in the living room with Reyna.

"It's nice...all of us together" Mused Frank honestly.

"Yeahh..." Piper agreed.

"Why don't we call the others?!" Gwen stood up, flipping out her phone.

Reyna gave her a stare. "Don't you think _you_ invited too many people already without my consent to _my_ apartment?" Reyna glanced at her guest, "Not that I mind, guys; but yeah" She turned to Gwen again, "It'll be nice if you told me about it before hand..."

"Um.." Gwen started, "Can I invite the others? See, I asked you"

Reyna rolled her eyes. "Fine..." She gave in. Gwen smiled and yay-ed silently, as she dialed a number.

"Hello?" She said as she was walking away to the kitchen, "Hazel? Hey, we are all in Reyna's apartment. Why don't you come by with the others? Yeah, Leo and Jason..."

"So..." Annabeth started saying, "..How did he proposed?~" She asked with a smile.

Reyna let out a here-we-go-again sigh. But before she could say anything, her phone went off. She picked it out of her pocket and saw who it was, although she already knew. "It's Ben. I'll be right back..." Reyna stood up, placing the phone on her ear and walked away a bit from the center. Right then, Gwen returned.

"Hazel said she'll be here in no time with Jason and Leo" she said as she sat down on the couch, next to Piper and Frank.

"So..." There was an awkward silence right now and they all knew what it was about. "Reyna is getting married..." The klutz Frank starting saying. Leave it to him to cut through the awkwardness, even though he was bound to make it worse. "And not with Jason..." he pursed his lips. There, he said it. He said what everyone was too afraid to say.

"Weird isn't it..." Gwen added. It seemed like Frank and Gwen were the ones who felt more comfortable speaking about this since they known either Jason or Reyna the longest.

"They made their choice" Annabeth said with a shrug.

They all heard footsteps return and Reyna appearing. She sat down on the floor, in front of the coffee table. "Benjamin said he just made it back into town and that he'll be passing by"

"Awkwarddd..." Frank said under his breath, the only one that heard him was Gwen.

"Cool" Gwen said, to conceal Frank's comment. "I've been _dying_ to meet him" She said.

"Now that I think of it, none of you guys met him" Reyna said.

"I was about to think that we would finally meet this mysterious boy at the wedding" Percy said with a chuckle.

"I did too..." Reyna admitted. "Oh" She changed her composure. "Jason actually met him" Reyna said, causing everyone to look at each other, confusion on their faces. "I visited New Rome about three months ago" Reyna explained.

"Oooh..." Gwen connected the dots. So Jason met Benjamin before...? And didn't do or said anything...?

"Yeah, I kind of told Benjamin everything"

"Everything?" Percy asked, "Like, how much is this everything we are talking about?"

"Like, I told him about New Rome and Camp Jupiter and my mom..." She said, "And the Titan Wars and Gaea..." She added quietly.

Annabeth couldn't believe it. Reyna, the strict former praetor Reyna, confiding in a human..? "And how did he react?" Annabeth knew that most mortals couldn't take the truth. Take Luke's and Jason's mom for example. But this was different. Benjamin met a demi-god, and not a God.

Reyna shrugged, "He took it well. More well than I expected him to take it to tell the truth. I was relieved though. He said that explained so much about me" Reyna smiled nostalgically.

"Aw..." Gwen mused. She had a bunch of bridal magazines layout in front of her, "but back to wedding planning" She cut them off.

"Fine..." Reyna gave in.

They spent some time discussing the 'wedding', but that was more Gwen's focus. The others were simply talking and catching up. It was only twenty minutes later, and Hazel stroll inside the apartment, Leo and Jason on her trail.

"Gee, thanks for knocking" Reyna said with a smile but everyone knew she was being sarcastic.

"You are very much welcome" Hazel followed and sat on a small seat.

A few greetings here and there. Reyna glanced at Jason and smiled, "Hey"

Before Jason could say anything, Leo chimed in.

"Guys, I just found the best thing _ever_!" Reyna raised her brow in curiosity and glanced at Jason, who gave her a you'll-see look. "Reyna?" Leo talked to her, "Where is the DVD player?" He asked her.

"Um..." Reyna stood up and walked over to the TV set, "It's right here..." She pointed.

"I was spending some time at Camp Jupiter..." Leo said as she excitedly opened a DVD case, "I got to say, Vulcan's kids over there at really cool. Not as cool as my old crew back at CHB, but, ya'know" Leo was getting a bit _too_ excited.

"The point, Valdez" Gwen was getting impatient.

"Well, Dakota sobered up a bit and got an epiphany...More like a reminder. Literally" Leo propped the DVD inside and grabbed the control, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"What is this all about?" Reyna asked, looking at Leo and then at Jason.

Jason simply sighed. He didn't look really happy about this. "You'll see eventually..."

"Shush" Leo ordered as the DVD started playing. He went to the light switch and turned them off.

On the corner of the screen, appeared a younger version of Bobby. "Is this filming...?" He asked into the recording camera.

At that moment, everyone realized what it was. It was an old video. If Reyna guessed correctly, this small film was taking at the armory at Camp Jupiter by Bobby, a month before the fight against Krios. She and Jason weren't praetors then. They were preparing for the War Games. She remembered this but seeing it all over again, was much more refreshing in a way.

"Oh, it is" Bobby said, causing Reyna to smile. "Let's see..." Bobby grabbed the camera and focused it in front of him. Right now, all they could see was a bunch of weapons laid out on the wall. Bobby walked forward and focused on three people. It was younger version of Reyna, Gwen, and Jason. Reyna, as she watched the video, collapsed forward, hiding her head, feeling embarrassed.

"Awww, so cute" Gushed Hazel, "Young Reyna and Jason and Gwen!"

Gwen didn't change much since she was the eldest of the three. Jason and Reyna in the other hand...Jason had his blond hair closed cropped like usual -at the time-, his purple shirt and jeans. He obviously looked younger; his cheeks were fuller and he was leaner -for a lack of a better word. But other than that, he was no different. He was still tall and strong. Reyna was shorter by perhaps only an inch or two. She looked less intimidating in the video yet not so friendly but she looked more approachable then. Perhaps because of her current company. Being Praetor for so long and those eight months without Jason's support should have taken a huge toll on her, changing her disposition. She was wearing shorts and the same purple shirt as Jason with sandals. Her hair was pulled back in a pony-tail, strands of hair framing her face.

"Hey guys. Wave hello to the camera" Bobby said. In the edge of the screen, you can see Bobby's finger as he waved his hand.

Simultaneously, Jason, Reyna and Gwen glanced at Bobby. It seemed like they were preparing their armor for tonight. "What are you doing?" Young Jason asked with a crooked smile.

"Filming, Duh" Bobby answered.

"Can I ask why?" Reyna asked this time around.

Bobby focused the camera completely on her. You can see young Reyna with a raised brow as if she was uncomfortable. She probably was and she probably wanted to remove the camera's focus from her. "Well, Reyna. I actually have some questions for you in return you see" Bobby's voice came in from the background. "One of them would be why are you with my _peoples?_" Dakota and Gwen and Jason shared a room, along with Bobby. Reyna gave Bobby a stink face. "You have gotten sassy" Bobby told her and then removed the camera's focus from her and to himself. Almost like a note-to-self, he spoke to the camera, "This to future Bobby and anyone really, remind me to give Reyna here a piece of her own mind" You can see Reyna roll her eyes in the background.

"What do you want Bobby?" Gwen asked, to mediate the situation.

"Oh, I just got this camera and decided it'll be fun to record something. Thats what it is for" He said as he focused the camera on Jason and Gwen. "Anything to say to yourself in a few months...or years, depends how lucky we are"

"Um..." Jason scratched the back of his head. "Don't ever, and I mean _ever_, allow a child of Venus take care of Hannibal"

"Wise words Dude" Bobby agreed.

"Thanks" Jason smiled.

"Um" Gwen thought, "Dakota owes me 10 denari. And Jason owes me lunch since he stole mine last week"

Bobby focused the camera on Jason, "What you have to say about that?"

"Um, about Gwen's lunch...Thats a funny story actually. What had happened was..."

Gwen and Reyna smiled and Bobby decided to focus the camera on Reyna again. "Any final words Reyna...? Something you want to add on your will?" He asked her and Reyna faked laughed.

"Remind me to push you in front of the target tonight at the War Games if I don't kill you myself..." She said with a _sweet_ smile.

"Aw, so kind of you" Bobby said with sarcasm with a chuckle. Bobby and Reyna had a friendship based on sarcasm. Only they knew how it worked. "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Reyna returned with a smile.

Bobby focused the camera on Jason again, "You'll save me if I'm in danger right, Jason?"

Jason shrugged doubtfully, "I don't know man..." He said, "i think I'll prefer to side with Reyna rather than being against her on the battle field"

Bobby focused the camera on himself, "It's only me, myself and I, pal" He told the camera and then focused on Reyna, who was smiling. "You won this battle" He told her and she gave him another face, but this one was more playful. A thump was heard on the background. Jason tacked Bobby playfully and the screen turned black for a moment.

Watching this video now, Reyna felt really nostalgic. Everything seem so much better than, even when they were close to a Titan War. Jason had his memories then, he was his old self. She actually felt like a teenager with good friends who cared and a crush but then Gaea had to stir and ruin everything. Jason left for eight months, loosing everything that he had then, Reyna has closed herself again, letting no one in. As much as everyone wanted to go back in time then, it wasn't possible. It didn't go bad either after they had defeated Gaea, thankfully. But...She didn't know. Their life took a _unexpected_ toll. Perhaps that was what was destined to happen. But watching this video, she really wanted that old life back.

A new scene appeared on the screen. Actually, background music came first but the screen stayed black. It was more like a bunch of teenagers singing. Reyna knew this song. It was a traditional roman song. She think she knew what this was.

"Wait, I still have that thing on the camera..." Said Dakota who removed the cover from the camera. Once he did, his face appeared smiling. He had a scar on his forehead and a cut still healing on his neck down to his shoulder. He had gotten those on the Titan War. "So if I guess anyone is watching this, you probably survived" He said. Reyna could feel a hint of nostalgia and pain in his voice. Most people knew someone who had died in the final battle. Dakota smiled. "If you were wondering what that singing is in the background, it's celebration party" He said. He turned the camera around. There was a dozens of teenagers with band-aids and some other type of first aid smiling and laughing and singing.

Reyna remembered that day. They- well, Jason defeated Krios and _they_ sent him and his army back to where they belong. They did a celebration of course, to Jason, for defeating Krios, and also for being titled as Praetor along with Reyna and for everyone really, for defeating an army. That party lasted about 2 days straight. Some people consider Romans strict; perhaps they are but they were also based on loyalty and unity. And at the end of the day, there were teenagers that liked to have fun and celebrate.

"Let's see what the others are doing" Dakota said and took the camera with him as he walked toward his friends at the Principia. Even inside the Principia, everyone was celebrating. "It looks like the VIP lounge inside here" Dakota commented. And it honestly did. There were people waking back and forth and all. They were preparing this place for the new Praetors most likely. Dakota focused the camera on Reyna. "Here is one of the new Praetors" He said. Reyna was standing up straight, hands on her hip. Behind her, stood a daughter of Venus. It appeared as the daughter of Venus was measuring some fabric on her. It was for Reyna's new _regal_ cloths now that she was Praetor. Reyna caught glance of Dakota with a camera. She wondered why he had a camera but smiled at the end and waved.

"What you up to?" She asked him. The daughter of Venus seemed to be done and walked away.

"Just recording a historic moment here at New Rome" He said. "How do you feel becoming Praetor?" he asked her kindly.

Reyna looked like she didn't know how to answer that. It was a great responsibility really, being praetor. "I honestly don't know" Reyna started. "I didn't expect becoming Praetor"

"C'mon..." Dakota said, "You are totally lying. Everyone kind of saw that coming..."

In the background, you can see Jason walked back and forth in view of the camera.

"I remember coming to the Wolf House and meeting Lupa. And the little _quest_ to Camp Jupiter. I thought I would be lucky if I actually survived the year here after what I- after what we all went through at the Wolf House at one point" Reyna finally caught glance of Jason pacing behind her. "What are you doing?" She asked him quietly. Jason simply shrugged and continued walking. Reyna looked at the camera again, "He's _weird_" She said as she looked at Jason one final time, "But anyways, yeah. It's been three years now and I'm not dead"

"What is _one_ thing you want to change as Praetor?"

"Is this an interview now?" Reyna asked.

"Answer the question. One thing you'd like to change as praetor..."

Reyna was about to answer but she glanced at Jason again. He was very distracting as he walked back and forth behind her. "What are-" She was about to ask but shook her head and sighed. "So weird.." she focused on the camera now again. "Anyways. I don't really now. Maybe a more flexible scheduling yet packed with activities, jobs and chores. We can't afford people slacking around..."

"Um, okay..." Dakota didn't know what to do about that. "How about Jason, your fellow colleague? You guys been on a quest together before, right? What do you expect working with him now?"

"Um..." Reyna notice Jason slowly slowing his pace until he was now definitely behind her.

"Go on. Answer the question..." he told her with a serious face. Reyna rolled her eyes and glanced at him expectantly, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I do not feel like answering that question" She said and then walked off. Dakota focused the camera on Jason now, who was looking at Reyna walking off but then at the camera.

"Tell me Jace. You are now praetor along with Reyna. You two aren't strangers. You gone to quests together. Anything Camp Jupiter need to know about her?"

Jason put a face as if he was thinking very hard about that question. He pointed out his finger in an i-got-one way. "You know some stuff about people during quests: she grinds her teeth when she sleeps" He said casually.

"I do not!" You can hear Reyna shout in the background.

Jason glanced back, "Of course you don't" He told her but mouthed, 'She totally does', at the camera.

"Lets speak to her again" Dakota said and walked over with the camera, Jason on his side.

They finally caught up with Reyna, Dakota pointing the camera at her and Jason on her side.

"Okay, Preators. Tell me: 3 things you want to accomplish during your praetor-ship"

Jason and Reyna glanced at each other.

"Increase New Rome's defenses even more powerful" Jason pointed out a finger, counting one.

"Build stronger houses for the Families in New Rome and more bunkers for the campers" Reyna said and Jason extended another finger: two.

"And..." Jason was figuring what else to say. "decrease the death tolls and-"

"get more recruits with the blessing of the gods" Reyna finished with a smile. Jason extended another finger and held them out. There it was. Their three things they wanted to accomplish together.

"Very nice of you two" Dakota said but held a bit of sarcasm in there. Dakota put the camera to focus on his own face.

"There it was Ladies and gents. The Royal unofficial couple of camp Jupiter"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. That snapped Reyna out of her thoughts. That video made her nostalgic. She was even teary eyed. Leo stopped the video.

"I didn't know we had more visitors..." He said looking around.

"Right, Reyna boyfriend, Benjamin, said that he'll pass by..." Gwen said.

"Oh..." Leo said.

Reyna was glad that the lights were off. She didn't want them to see her like this. As she was trying to remove any sign of teary-eyes, an actual tear rolled down her cheek. Gee, that was helpful. Watching that video, reminded her of what she _wanted, _of what her life _could have been_ if Gaea hadn't interfered. Her life at Camp Jupiter, her relationship with Jason..._You can still have all of that_, a little voice rung inside the back of her head. Reyna shook her head and walked over to the light switch. "I'll get the door" She said, trying very hard that the sadness didn't convey in her voice. She turned on the lights and walked quickly over to the door, where she was out of sight. She wiped her tears away before she opened the door for Benjamin.

As the entire video played, Jason was actually paying attention to Reyna and how she would react to it. He also had felt nostalgic. He wondered what would have happened if they shown him this video when he had amnesia. Watching this video, let him know with more confidence who he was and what his life was before Gaea. Why couldn't they shown him this video sooner...it was too late now. What was the point of showing him what he could have been when that cannot be anymore. Now, if he _actually _change how things was going, it would be very helpful but sadly, he cannot. Life was taken it's course and he wasn't going to interfere, again – even though that first time wasn't his fault.

Next instalment.

Benjamin confronts Reyna and asks her what is really going on or what really happened between her and Jason.

Jason's bros has more than advice for him. And maybe even the appearance of a _lovely _god.

Who do you think will meet Reyna at the end of the aisle?  
Jason or Benjamin.


	3. Chapter 2 2

PART 2.2! Yay! I actually read all the comments and everyone loves Jason, which came in between my plans =.= So now I'm as torn as Reyna is =.= I was planning on doing TWO different endings since I dont want to be predictable but I also want to satisfy my audience. But then again, I thought that publish writers don't consult their audience and asks them how they want the ending to go...they talk to their editors...but then again, you guys are like my editors...I only have you guys to talk about my stories and review and all. Should I make two endings? But enough with my rant and on to the story:

Reyna had her gaze lowered the entire time as she opened the door. She could feel Benjamin's smiling gaze looking at her but she couldn't face him after watching that video.

"Hey..." She said with a muffled voice, the back of her hand covering her mouth.

"What's wrong...?" He asked her quickly when he saw her like this.

"It's..." Reyna removed her hand from her mouth and looked around before she faced him, "Its nothing" She said, trying to sound cheerful. "We have visitors..." Reyna said with a shaky smile.

"Oh..." Benjamin looked inside the apartment and saw figures of a few people. He looked back at Reyna. Benjamin didn't quite trust her right now. With a sigh, he grabbed her hand and pulled her outside, closing the door behind them. "Now.." he started, still holding her hand. "What's going on?" He gave her hand a squeeze, "Look, I know we are definitely from different backgrounds but you can tell me..."

Reyna lowered her gaze with guilt. Why did he have to bring up their different pasts? Thats was the reason she was behaving this way. Did she really want to leave behind everything she had? She knew she cannot introduce Benjamin more into her life than she already had even if she tried, it wouldn't work. The only thing she had left was to leave everything behind and start a new life. But that terrified her.

"it's just..." Reyna looked up to meet his gaze, "...do you really want to marry me?" She choked up.

Benjamin looked at her with a face of disbelief. "Where is this coming from?" he asked her. Reyna didnt know how to answer him. "Do you think I'll propose if I didn't _really _want to marry you?" He chuckled. "Reyna look..." he collected his thoughts, "I don't know if you Romans say this differently but, I love you. Hopefully I won't have to have a gladiator fight or sacrifice a few animals to prove that to you" He poked her nose, "I really do love you so please, don't ask me that question ever again"

Reyna smiled at him, flattered. Benjamin was the first guy who made her feel special, like she was the only girl in his eyes. Some people wanted to feel like they were the only person in the world but Reyna didn't care for that. He made her so happy and content, unique and outstanding No one ever made her feel like that, not even Jason.

Benjamin smiled when he saw her smile. They both leaned forward and shared a kiss.

"Now let's go back inside" He said as he grabbed her hand and walked inside. "So, the people here are all demi-gods?" Benjamin asked but before Reyna could answer, they were in front of all eyes. "Oh...heyyy" Benjamin said awkwardly since everyone were staring at him.

"You should be Ben" Gwen broke the ice, with a kind smile.

Benjamin glanced at the girl, "Yeah, last time I checked..."

"I'm Gwen" She said with a wave. "And this is Frank and Piper, Percy and Annabeth, Leo, Hazel, and thats Jason" Gwen pointed at everyone as she introduced them.

Benjamin waved and smiled at them and then looked at Jason, "Oh, Jason. I remember you..." He said.

Jason really wasn't in a social mood but smiled anyways. "Yeah, it wasn't so long ago that we met" He said as he scratched the back of his hair.

"yeah..." Benjamin looked around, "So what are you all up to?" He took a sit on the edge of the couch while Reyna stayed standing.

"Want a seat?" Jason told Reyna as he almost stood up but Reyna shook her head.

"No, it's okay"

"C'mon..." Jason insisted, standing up.

With a sigh, Reyna gave in, "Fine.." She said as she sat down on the armchair Jason was sitting on. Jason simply sat on the arm-rest, leaning back.

"We were watching a video here..." Leo said awkwardly, stealing Benjamin's attention from Reyna and Jason. It's been a while since Leo came across a full mortal that knows about the gods.

"Oh, cool..." Benjamin said, not really focusing on the video. To tell the truth, Benjamin noticed the way Jason acted around Reyna. It was like they had so much chemistry with each other. He knew that they were praetors together but that wasn't what made him feel uncomfortable. Something was tugging inside him, trying to tell him something but he didn't know what. He couldn't wrap his fingers around it. He hadn't said anything because he thought it was unimportant and he didn't want to turn it into a big deal, since he knew that they had nothing going on together.

"What did you major in, Benjamin?" Annabeth asked, trying to be polite.

"Oh, Philosophy" Benjamin answered, looking at the blond. "With a minor in Religion"

"Oh cool" Annabeth smiled and the two were soon in conversation.

"I'm hungry" Frank mused silently.

"Oh, we can prepare you some food..." Reyna said and walked over to the kitchen.

"I'll help" Jason stood up and followed her.

Frank smiled since he was going to get food and also followed them.

"Pass me the bread in the fridge" Reyna told Frank.

Frank opened the fridge and spotted something that appealed him more than a sandwich. "Can you just heat up a hot pocket...?" He asked.

"No" Reyna said, causing Jason to chuckle since she used her praetor tone.

"Why not?" Frank whined.

"Because no. It's probably the unhealthiest thing you can have..." She reasoned.

Frank frown and continued, "Don't use that tone with me. I don't think you haven't realized, but you aren't praetor anymore. I don't have to listen to you anymore"

Reyna placed her hands on her hips and looked at frank with a do-you-really-want-to-go-there look.

"Alright" Jason thought it was about time he interfered. "Calm down you two..."

Jason stood between the two of them. Frank eyed Reyna for a final second and looked away. Reyna glanced at Jason, "You aren't praetor anymore, Grace" She said and turned around.

"Can I have two sandwiches?" Frank asked.

"No" Reyna said again.

"Why?"

"Because we aren't feeding Hannibal"

Jason was smiling. He left like he was back at Camp Jupiter again. All the inside jokes and references made him nostalgic.

"But, I'll be hungry in half an hour"

"You know what Frank," Reyna said threateningly. Jason knew that tone, Reyna reached her last patience.

"Oh uh..." Jason placed his hands on Reyna's shoulders and turned her around, so she wasn't facing Frank. "I'll tell you what" He said, "Why don't we simply order pizza or something" He suggested. "It'll be on me so don't worry"

Reyna pouted with a frown, her arms crossed over her chest. Frank smiled. "I agree!" He said happily. They both faced Reyna, waiting for her response.

"Well..." She said. "...if it's on Jason, I guess I have no problem"

Jason smiled and raised his two hands, waiting for a high five from both of them. They both gave him a high five but Jason held on to Reyna's hand a bit longer.

"I want chicken and mozzarella on mine" She said as Jason let go of her hand.

"Of course" Jason squeezed her shoulder and walked out to the living room.

"We are going out for Pizza" Jason told the others. "Leo, you are _coming with me"_ Jason said trying to send his friend a message.

"What?" Leo looked up. He seemed like he wanted to continue watching the DVD, the thing Jason was avoiding. "Why? I want to stay and-"

"I said, _you _are _coming with me. _Percy, you too" Jason actually became closer to Percy after the entire Gaea thing. They had some awkward silences when alone though but their relationship was getting better.

"But..." Leo got cut off when Jason grabbed his shirt and pulled him along.

"Should I go?" Frank asked, seeing that all the guys in the room were going, with the exception of Benjamin.

"Nope, you stay here" Jason said, "Keep Benjamin and the girls company..."

"But-" Jason shot Frank a look and the guy stayed silent.

"What topping?" Jason asked the group. A bunch of different suggestions came at once that Jason honestly couldn't tell not even _one_ apart. "All right, so two large peperoni pizzas" He said and then turned toward the door.

"Oh wait" Reyna stopped them, "Here's the keys" She threw Jason her keys so he wouldn't have to knock.

Jason caught them swiftly and closed the door behind him.

"So why did you call us out here for?" Percy asked as they walked out the building and into the street.

"What you mean?" Jason asked. Honestly, he didn't want to be in the same room with Benjamin. Don't get him wrong, the guy seemed very cool and a great guy for Reyna but Jason felt uncomfortable. He knew that Reyna told Benjamin about everything but did he knew about _them_? He wondered about that all the time but never had the guts to ask.

"C'mon, it was obvious that you called us out here for something"

"To ..order pizza perhaps?" Jason said sarcastically.

"I wanted to finish that dvd" Leo said with a sad face.

"Why didn't you want Benjamin to see that video?" Percy asked Jason.

_Darn,_ Jason thought. Percy was actually sharp. Jason sighed. He guessed he subconsciously didn't want Benjamin to see that video. Perhaps he felt like it was too personal to him. Benjamin was an outsider - Jason was aware Reyna would hate him for saying that. But he didn't want to share with Benjamin something he had and loved so dearly. It was memories that he and Reyna shared together and he didn't want to share it with Benjamin. It was like a child not wanting to share his toys.

"I don't know...It's Camp Jupiter's secret...?" He said as a pathetic excuse that even Leo laughed in a _that's-pathetic _way.

"But really, now speaking of Benjamin..." It was no secret Leo had no social skills so it was awkward for him. "..What do you really think of him- of _this?_"

Both Leo and Percy knew how well Reyna and Jason fit together. They had so much chemistry and their personality complimented each other. They known each other for so long that they knew how to make each other laugh, smile, feel better, etc. They knew each other's deepest fears, their secrets, and dreams. Everyone would have sworn that they would dye together happily when they saw them together that it was a real surprise when they found out that Reyna was getting married, to a _mortal_. Reyna and Jason had broken up about 3-4 years ago but everyone figured they would get back together in no time but that haven't happened yet. Instead, Reyna got engaged to a mortal.

"What you mean?" Jason chuckled, trying to hide his true emotions. "I'm fine. She's happy, isn't she?" He said in a matter-of-fact tone. "She's happy and loves him. Isn't that all that matters?"

Leo and Percy looked at each other, sharing a message with their eyes. Leo bit his lip. He didn't know what to say now. He sometimes hated his social skills.

"_Does_ it matter? She can be happy with you too, you know..." Percy said slowly.

Jason looked at him. "Yeah, she can..." He said, not really thinking about it, "But I lost my chance. Twice...Look," Jason was getting defensive, "We made our decisions. We both did, pretty decisive too when we did. We can't go back now"

Percy glanced at Leo. _I'm out of ideas_, his look read. Leo didn't know what to say. He looked forward and thanked the Gods when the pizzeria was down the corner.

"You know she loves you" Leo blurted out. He regretted as soon as he said it. He wanted to hit himself in the head with hammer.

Both Jason and Percy looked at Leo. "She loves you..." He repeated shyly. It was the truth, so he shouldn't be afraid of saying it.

Jason sighed. He ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe she does" He said. "But...she chose Benjamin" You can feel the hurt in his voice. "She choose him even before she met him. She choose him when she left me behind after pleading her to stay" He had pleaded her, begged her to stay. It was 2 years ago, when she received her acceptance letter from the college as a transfer student. He told her not go away, that he would follow her but she said no. That day Reyna had made her decision.

Jason let out a final sigh. He turned around and walked ahead, leaving Percy and Leo a few feets behind. Maybe Leo and Percy had pushed this a bit too far. But it helped Jason let out some of his contained emotions. He had let those emotions inside for two years and it was good to breath in fresh new air yet he felt like something was missing.

Back in the apartment, Hazel and Gwen were looking through bridal magazines while the others, with the exception of Frank and Reyna, were in conversation with Benjamin. Frank and Reyna were simply talking about camp. Frank lived in New Rome so he had all the news to share.

"Dakota" Reyna gushed nostalgically when Frank brought him up. "It's been ages since I've seen him" She said, "How is he?"

"Well, he got passed kool-aid" Frank said.

"Oh good" Reyna smiled.

"And moved on to Wine..."

"Oh no..."

"Yeah" Frank nodded, "Either you are lucky or the world is ending if you see him earlier than the afternoon"

Reyna kind of figured something like this would happen to Dakota.

"But he's still a great guy. Wise one too. I'm afraid to admit it but, he's more interesting when he's with his dear wine"

Reyna smiled, "Well, thats not really a shocker with him"

"Yeah. White wine when we need him smart, red wine when we want him strong" Frank joked.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are your plans after the wedding...?" Annabeth asked Benjamin. He was a bit speechless.

"Don't grooms always follow what the bride wants blindly?" He said with a laugh and called Reyna's attention over. "I don't mind anything really. It's all about what Rey wants"

Hazel and Gwen did a collective 'awww'.

Reyna blushed.

"So" Gwen spoke to Reyna, "What you want to do?" She asked. Leave it to Gwen to be so straight-forward like this. "After the wedding and honey-moon, what are your plans...?"

Reyna quickly shook her head, "Oh no. We're not planning on a honey-moon"

Everyone glanced at her. Gwen gave her a face:_ are you serious?_

"No honey-moon?" She asked in disbelief.

"No..." Reyna said. She could even feel Benjamin's gaze on her. They never discussed this together but she figured he would be okay with it. "We are both grad students. We can't afford the luxury"

Gwen glanced at Benjamin, "What do you have to say?" She asked him, not letting the subject drop.

_You instigator, _Reyna thought with a frown.

"Well, if Reyna says so"

"No" Gwen shook her head, "No no on...you guys...you need this. It's all part of the whole marriage thing. It simply comes with the package"

Benjamin shrugged, "I dont think my parents would mind paying for it. I bet they wouldn't even feel it financially..." He chuckled, "So if Reyna changes her mind..."

Gwen looked at Reyna with pleading eyes.

"I said no" Reyna said, "Thats final. And what does this have to do with you?"

Gwen ignored her and continued to look through the magazine with a pout. "You never were this hard-headed" She mumbled to herself. "I mean, you were always stubborn that not even Jason could change your mind but this is simply ridiculous..."

Reyna rolled her eyes.

"I think it's cute" Hazel added to the conversation, "I remember Jason trying to help me since we were both in the same cohort. He was trying to convince Reyna to give me a break when I was a newbie..." Reyna smiled softly at the memory. It was before Jason had a date with amnesia. It was back in the best days. "But of course, Reyna had to _follow rules_"

Reyna chuckled, "Sorry to say but I'm not even sorry" She joked with Hazel. "Someone had to follow the rules . Jason was always more relaxed with them"

"I know.." Hazel smiled.

Benjamin was feeling awfully uncomfortable. He always thought that it was a bit crazy, he and Reyna getting married and all. But he thought that it could be romantic. Two people who aren't from the same world falling in love and living happily ever after...But does that ever works out? Romeo and Juliet both died. Whats the point of giving up your life if you won't be able to be happy with your loved one? But he guessed it was better than one being dead and the other alive.

"Reyna..." He called her lost in thought.  
Reyna glanced at Benjamin and wondered what this was all about. He was staring off at space, the same look in his eyes that he get when he was thinking.

"Huh?"

Benjamin reached out and grabbed her hand. He looked at her in the eye for a moment, "Let's talk for a moment" and then turned to the others. "If you please excuse us..." He walked toward her bedroom with her and closed the door behind them.

Leo, Percy and Jason arrived to the pizzeria and were waiting for them to be done. Jason waited outside the restaurant, looking up at the dark sky. It should be about 11 P. was nice hanging out with old pals although Benjamin was the sore eye out of the group. Jason didn't want to be mean to the guy but he couldn't help feeling that way. At least he kept it to himself. Everyone at least once had thought something really mean about someone and was glad since it was their own personal thoughts.

"If there is something I know to recognize, it's a broken heart" Said a female voice. Jason looked at his side and saw a women. She was tall, dark wavy hair elegantly combed down her back, had piercing brown eyes and sun-kissed skin. She looked like she could be Reyna's and Hylla's cousin. Jason thought he knew her for some reason or the other but couldn't place her in his mind. "The girl you love is marrying someone else. I've seen plenty of cases like this. Some may seem to have happy endings but they are dying in the inside since they aren't happy"

Finally it clicked to Jason. "Venus..." He said, recognizing the Goddess of Love.

"It's been a while Jason Grace" The goddess stood next to him, looking forward. "I swear, you're love life had always been hopeless, ever since you were fifteen. Not that you don't have love in your life, rather that you don't know what to do with it"

Jason chuckled shyly, scratching his cheek. He knew he couldn't trick the goddess of love. Plus, something told Jason she been paying special attention to him over the years.

"What are you doing?" She asked him finally. "You know you won't be happy..."

Jason sighed. He didn't want to talk about it. But it wasn't like he could lie to the goddess of love.

"She's happy" He gave her the same ol' excuse.

"Oh don't give me that Dear" She said. "You cannot trick me. You know..." She started her offer. Jason glanced at her suspiciously. He didn't know what was coming but something told him he wasn't going to like it. "...if you just gave me the word, I can change everything. You would be happy, she would be _happier_, and everything would be fine"

"She already made her choice"

"Oh dearie, I can make that change"

"You are going to manipulate her?" Jason asked. For some reason, he didn't want that. He didn't want the Gods to change what was going on.

"Oh heavens, no" She sounded offended. "I would never do that. I'm simply going to...bring out the love she has inside outside and make her release what she can have with you"

Jason took that in. That didn't sound bad but...he didn't want Reyna to choose him, because of something the Gods did. He would love Reyna to love him and marry him but he lost his chance. He accepted defeat. He didn't want to confuse her when she's so close to finalizing her decision.

"No..." Jason said.

"No?" Venus asked in disbelief.

"No, leave Reyna alone. Leave her and Benjamin alone. They don't deserve all of this only because I couldn't hold on to Reyna..."

Venus sighed. "Fine" She rubbed her forehead, "But never say I never offered help" She said before disappearing.

"I don't need your help" Jason mumbled to himself.

"Hey, Jace" Leo said with two flat boxes in his hands, walking out the restaurant. "We got the pizza. Let's go"

"What you want to talk about?" Reyna asked Benjamin.

Benjamin was sitting on the bed, his head down on his hands. "I don't want you to get the wrong idea..." He started.

Reyna was getting anxious. She couldn't read him today. He was acting so strange.

"Please, don't misunderstand. But, I need to know. How do you feel about Jason?" Benjamin asked, looking up at her.

That caught Reyna out of surprise. She found it ridiculous that she chuckled. "What you mean how I _feel_ about Jason?"

Benjamin was serious. "I need to know. I need to know before the wedding..."

That hit Reyna. Hard. "What does mean...?" She asked scared.

"I need to know that you are making the right decision. I don't know if this is different in the _mortal_ world or not, but we need to be sure that this is for the best. Its kind of a cliché in movies that the girl loves two guys and it cannot work" He chuckled bitterly, "So, do you love him?"

"What you mean _if_ I love him?" Reyna asked but she saw that Benjamin wasn't going to stop before he got an answer. "Of course I love him" She admitted, "He's been in my life over almost ten years now..."

Benjamin nodded. It seemed like he received the answer he was waiting for. "He loves you too, you know"

"He's a close friend..." Reyna added.

"Like ..family?" Benjamin asked.

Reyna shook her head, "No, not at all..." She said. It was complicated. "He isn't like a brother to me. Not at all. But he is close to me. I guess you can say like family since he's so close to me but not like a brother..."

"You love him..." Benjamin said but this time it held more meaning.

Reyna was feeling scared, she didn't want to lose Benjamin. She saw next to him, putting her hands on his neck. "But, I love you. I love you too..."

Benjamin smiled softly, "I'm flattered and I love you too Reyna, but..."

Reyna tried to lean forward to kiss him but he moved his head to the side.

"I don't want you to make the wrong thing...by marrying me..."

Reyna hands turned into fists. Benjamin was speaking nonsense.

"I love you. I want to marry you" She said. "I don't feel like I'm doing something wrong"

"Reyna, you are in between two worlds. You want to be with me, and live in the mortal world, leave everything behind or be with..." Benjamin's voice chocked up, "...or do you want to be in New Rome, in your home, in the place that saw you grow, with Jason, who loves you?"

Reyna was close to tears now.

"What are you trying to say? You want me to choose?"

"No dear. I don't. Thats the last thing I want to make you do" He placed his hands on her neck.

"Then what are you trying to tell me?"

"Don't you see Reyna, the answer is right in front of you" He told her softly, "You simply need to read what it's trying to tell you" Benjamin kissed her cheek and stood up.

"So you are simply going to leave?" Reyna asked, gripping on the bedsheets.

"No..Reyna, no.." Benjamin said. "You need time to think. If the answer is me, I'm going to be the happiest men in the world...but if it isn't..." Benjamin took a breath, "..I'll be happy for you. It'll suck, I won't lie, but you will be in the utmost level of happiness and hopefully that happiness will reach me that I could be happy for you" With that, Benjamin left.

Tears flowed down Reyna's face. She fell back in her bed, lying on her side. It felt like everything she built up so far had simply fallen down ten times faster than it took to built. Benjamin told her that the answer was right in front of her and that she simply had to take time and read what it was trying to tell her. Reyna wiped away her tears. So it was between Jason and Benjamin, huh.

Next Installment.

The wedding bell rings for Reyna.

Will she choose Jason or Benjamin...?

Leave me your choice and

please

leave me a baby name.

I'm undecided on the sex of the baby so leave me a guy name if you want a baby boy or a girl name if you want to read about a baby girl.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! It'll be one whole chapter, not split in two. I'll have an epilogue so this won't be the last.

Some notes before you read this:

Keep in mind what Knot of Hercules mean: It's the belt around the waist of the wedding dress that the mother have to tie for her daughter on the day of her wedding. It's tradition. Also, it's the mother that dressed the daughter for her wedding.

It was two days later since the _incident_. Like Benjamin said, Reyna needed room to think so she took advantage of that. She packed her duffel bag into a _rented_ car and took a short trip. She went to the beach; more exact: to the boardwalk. Benjamin took her there before. She didn't want to be biased and think about simply one person during this time. Honestly, she didn't want to think about none of them. Neither Jason nor Benjamin. She was going to think about herself and her future.

Reyna parked the car facing the sea and leaned back in her seat. She threw her head back, closed her eyes and let out a breath; she started to think of herself. She was a graduate student -entered Graduate School just recently. She was going to specialize in Foreign Affairs. She was planning on finishing school as soon as possible, in the next three years but what will she do after that? She never pictured her life further than being a student currently. It made her feel like she had no aspirations. Benjamin always told her she should get a government job, such as congresswomen, but Reyna didn't want that. She simply couldn't work with humans for so long She knew her capability and she was sure she couldn't take it. Most of her human girl friends wanted to get married _and_ have children. Did Reyna want that life? She guessed she wouldn't mind children and probably expect them in her future since that is natural But being a full-time mom? There was no job here that appealed to Reyna that Reyna has studied for. She loved her major. She loved politics but today's _modern_ world Government was so different from her roman roots that she would probably seem crazy to the rest of her _colleagues. _

Why did marrying Benjamin didn't appeal to her as much as it did two days ago? Reyna sighed, poofing out her cheeks. Reyna didn't usually like to admit this about anyone, but Benjamin was right. The answer was right in front of her but she kept ignoring it all this time.

Reyna insert the keys into the car, starting the engine. She had to apologize to Benjamin for wasting his time with her. He would obviously say that she didn't waste his time but she couldn't help to feel that way. They had dated for two whole years and were _engaged._ She had to apologize. However, she wouldn't take back those two years. She did learn to love him genuinely but like he said, she subconsciously couldn't give up her roman life. New Rome and Camp Jupiter was everything that made her, _her. _She couldn't ask Benjamin to give up _his_ life for her. There was no way she could. If he could have given up his human life, she would have loved to marry him and live in New Rome but that was simply impossible; and she wasn't going to ask him to do that neither.

~ (Owl City background music cue xD )

Reyna tugging on her sleeves of her brown sweater, wrapping her arms around her. It was chilly night at Berkeley Hills but a beautiful night nonetheless. The moon was full, shining brightly up in the night sky, surrounded by lovely stars that blinked everything you looked at them. A soft wind traveled, the green grass swaying as it did. Reyna had the hoodie of her knitted sweater over her head, her hair combed over her shoulder. She cursed for not wearing anything warmer. She had a pair of washed blue jeans, converse, a tank top under her knitted sweater. She was wearing her ring and a pair of golden earrings hoops. Why did Jason have to be so far...?

Yes, she was looking for Jason. She had decided to spend a few days in New Rome. After she and Benjamin ended it, she didn't want anything else but to be home. She had visited Frank and Hazel and Gwen but haven't seen Jason yet, thus she was looking for him. Terminus told her that he spotted Jason walking toward the fields. He also told her that Jason had that habit lately, he would lay down on the grass around this time till midnight. Reyna smiled when she heard that, for no apparent reason.

Reyna had walked for a while now until she finally found that big dummy. There he was, laying on the grass, arm over his eyes. Reyna walked up to him and squatted near his head. "Why do you have your eyes covered? You won't be able to see the stars like that" Reyna told him.

Jason moved a bit. Reyna didn't know if he was asleep or not, or somewhere in between. He peeked over his arm for a bit and then realized it was Reyna. He was a bit embarrassed.

"Can I join you?' Reyna asked as he awkwardly sat up.

"Y-yeah..." Jason coughed, clearing his throat. "I mean, sure"

Reyna sat down next to him, hugging her knees.

"How you been, Jason?" She asked him out of courtesy.

"Fine" He said. Nothing really interesting happens to him anymore. His golden age was over once he reached twenty. "You?"

Reyna shrugged, "Nothing much..." She said. Reyna laid back, her elbows propping her up, looking up at the sky.

Jason nodded at her answer. That was...casual.

"The constellations are really nice tonight. I can see all my favorites clearly" Reyna said.

"Yeah" Jason laid back also, looking up.

"There is Orion" Reyna pointing up at the constellation.

"Aries..." Jason pointed out too.

"Yeah, I didn't see that there..." Reyna smiled.

"And there's Andromeda..." Jason pointed at another constellation.

"Where?" Reyna asked.

"Right there..."

"I can't see it..."

"You see that star?" Jason got closer to Reyna and pointed up so she could tell apart the star he was talking about.

"I think I see it..."

"Follow that line to this other star..." Jason moved his hand across and as he did, his face kept getting closer to Reyna's. He didn't notice since he was focused on constellations but Reyna was aware and blushed softly. It was cute how Jason was distracted.

"I think I see it.." Reyna lied. "You always liked Andromeda" She said with a smile. Jason looked at her -which wasn't that hard considering how close their faces were- and smiled with a light blush.

"Yeah..." He said meekly. Jason seemed to realize how close their faces were. His face got warm quickly but he didn't want to move his face away. Reyna figured it would take eons before Jason would kiss her so she took the first step. She leaned forward and Jason closed the space between: their lips meet.

Reyna smiled softly against his lips. She honestly didn't think he would take her back after the night he pleaded her to stay. She wasn't expecting it and it still wasn't official. But she was glad he didn't held it against her. And speaking of the devil, Jason pulled away. He shook his head and looked away, his arms resting on his knees. He kept shaking his head, running a hand through his hair.

"What's wrong...?" Reyna asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No. We shouldn't- I shouldn't have-..." He didn't finish any of his sentences. "You have Ben and the wedding..."

Reyna laughed, which caused Jason to look at her confused. "It's cute that you think I'm cheating while engaged" She said with a smile, her small dimple appearing on her right cheek.

"Wait..-" He tried to find the words to say, "But..you are with Benjamin. You are dating another guy, so you cannot kiss another guy that isn't _that_ guy..."

"I know the rules Jason..." Reyna said.

"So...the whole kiss...was actually...?" He was trying to connect the dots in his head.

"The kiss was real. I'm not marrying Benjamin.." Reyna shook her head with a small smile. She knew Jason could be dense at times. "He told me that we might not be meant for each other and it was proved true" She shrugged softly at the memory. "The Wedding is canceled..."

Jason thought for a moment, processing this through his mind. "So, you aren't getting married?"

"Nope" Reyna sighed, thinking back at it, "He said I belonged in New Rome and nowhere else. You know that humans cannot handle the entire truth" Jason knew this more than anyone, "He was exposed to it but never came into direct interaction with it, which saved him from reality" Reyna shrugged. "I decided to come to New Rome for a visit after the break-up. I saw Gwen and the others earlier, although I cannot stay for longer than I wished since I have class"

Jason nodded slowly, processing what she said. So was she going to return to New Rome...? She said she had class so Jason had no idea how that would work. And what was that kiss all about? Okay, he kind of kissed _her_ first but she led him on. Not that he was complaining. He would just like to have things clear after so many years. He didn't want to beat around the bush anymore.

Reyna sighed and laid back, looking up at the dark sky. Jason kept seated, hands wrapped around his knees. Reyna wasn't going to push the subject about _them._ She didn't think she should after three long years. They might kept being friends but leaving before dawn when a guy pleaded you to not go is certainly not ending on a good note. She shouldn't have kissed him.

To her surprise, Jason grabbed her hand. "Reyna..." He said with a serious voice.

Reyna sat up, seeing that this looked serious.

"We need to talk" Jason said.

Reyna nodded, letting him know she was paying attention.

"We cannot continue going on like this. I don't want this. I don't like beating around the bush...Reyna, I don't think we can continue being friends"

Reyna swallowed and her nose flared a bit as it always did when she's angered.

"I always died in the inside a bit when I saw you with Benjamin. And seeing you here, it makes me so happy that you realized that you belong in New Rome. But it'll be much more painful seeing you so close, yet you still aren't mine"

Reyna lowered her gaze, a smile fighting to spread across her face. She should let Jason finish before saying anything.

"So if you do not accept my feelings, I'm afraid we cannot be friends anymore. I want to be with you, Reyna, until death tears us apart"

Instead of an answer, Jason got tackled. Reyna wrapped her hands around his neck and hugged him that he even fell back on the grass. They searched for each other's lips and then shared a kiss and then two, and so on until they pulled away.

"I'm taking that as that you take me back..." Jason said as Reyna rested her head on his chest.

"No, Jason" Reyna corrected, "You always had your arms wide open for me, waiting patiently. It was Ithat didn't came around. I left _you _three years ago_._ You are the one who took _me_ back"

Jason smiled at her words. It made him happy. "Same difference" He joked. He placed a hand on her neck and made her look up at him, and kissed her again, but more furiously now. It's been three long years without her.

The wind slowly started to pick up. Reyna thought she knew who subconsciously caused it. She pulled away, "Jason, it's cold..." She said.

Jason sighed and stood up, helping her up too. "Lets go back" He said grabbed her hand, and then the two walked back, Reyna hugging Jason and his arm around her.

**Knock knock**

Reyna threw a mini fit. Can't she have a moment of peace? She was lounging on the couch with Jason in his apartment of New Rome when someone knocked on the door. Jason stood up to open the door but Reyna grabbed his attention.

"I bet you it's Gwen..." Reyna muttered. Gwen had been up her throat since the wedding was tomorrow. "Do not open the door. Please...I beg you. You'll save my life..."

Jason rolled his eyes. "You are being ridiculous"

Reyna pouted with a frown. "It'll be your fault if you die an old bachelor"

Jason chuckled as he opened the door, a very agitated Gwen walking inside. Reyna threw Jason an i-told-you-so look. Followed by Gwen was Dakota with a tall box of what Jason guessed was wine.

Gwen stood in front of the TV "What are you two doing together?" She asked like an over-protective mother.

"..Um, watching TV?" Jason answered, to _please_ Gwen. Reyna had her head lying on her hands.

"The wedding is tomorrow. _Two-mo-rrow. _You guys cannot spend the day together"

"It's 6 PM" Dakota said. Gwen gave him a death glare, which kept him quiet for a while.

"Like I said, you guys cannot be together today. But seeing that it's already evening, we will have to improvise some damage control here. Dakota, take Jason. Reyna you're coming with me" Gwen said and reached for Reyna's hand but Reyna was quick. She stood up and walked over to Jason, hiding behind him.

"I don't want to go" She shouted from behind him.

"Reyna, you are being ridiculous. I promise you'll have fun..." Gwen tempted.

Reyna stayed silent. Gwen gave Jason a look that read: help-me-out-here. Jason wrapped one hand around Reyna's shoulders, propping her forward from behind him. "Listen to her one final time. Tomorrow, she'll be gone" Jason said with a smile.

"Hey!" Gwen complained.

Jason kissed Reyna's temple. She was still considering. "She'll leave me alone?" Jason smiled and nodded.

"She won't have any reason to bother you tomorrow once we get married..."

Reyna sighed. "i guess you are right. I'll go"

Jason smiled and pulled Reyna closer, placing a kiss on her lips.

"No more kisses! Wedding's tomorrow. You guys can wait till them" Gwen said in the background but Jason ignored her. Gwen got annoyed that she was being annoyed and literally grabbed Reyna's arm, pulling her away from Jason.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Reyna bid her goodbye and walked out with Gwen.

Dakota flung his arm around Jason's shoulder. "Well, last night of being a bachelor" With much talent, Dakota got rid of the carton box so he was only holding the wine bottle in his hand. He propped out the cap and drank out of the bottle. "Let's enjoy it"

Jason grabbed the wine bottle and drank out of the bottle as well. "Indeed"

"Why do I have to try on the dress _again?" _Reyna asked Gwen as they were in Gwen's apartment.

"Because, it's tradition. You _have_ to try the dress again the day before the wedding. Geez, Reyna, everybody knows this" Gwen was the _self-proclaimed_ wedding planner. Reyna didn't see why though. They, Reyna and Jason, both agreed in a simple wedding in New Rome. Nothing fancy or flashy.

"Done.." Reyna said as straightened out the wedding dress. It was a simple roman draped white dress. It might been simple but Reyna liked it.

"Oh Gods.." Gwen said, a hand over her mouth. She studied the dress on Reyna, "You have a beautiful skin tone, you know" Gwen started, "The golden necklace will look great on you. And the knot of Hercules too"

Reyna lowered her gaze. She wasn't going to have a knot of Hercules around her waist. It was suppose to be her mother getting her dress but she didn't think it'll be possible. Her sister was arriving tomorrow but Reyna wanted it to her mother or no one.

"I'm sorry" Gwen apologized.

"it's okay" Reyna shook her head, acting like she didn't care. She was used to it being only herself but she felt nostalgic in a day like this. "You think Jason will like the dress?"

"Even if he didn't, he would say you look beautiful. Something is telling me Jason wouldn't care about the dress anyways" Gwen chuckled.

Today was the wedding. Hylla arrived came early morning today and went straight to visit Reyna. Gwen was busy making sure everything was okay. The wedding was to be held mostly out-doors but the ceremony was planned indoors in the coliseum. The schedule was planned as followed: Ceremony in the coliseum, a stroll with the newly weds around New Rome toward the party venue, which was in City's plaza. Gwen kept speaking into a walkie talkie the entire time as she made sure everything was running smoothly.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" Hylla asked as she found Reyna sitting on a couch inside the dressing room. Reyna was simply wearing shorts and a white plain top. "You are getting married today" Hylla threw her little sister a pillow, that bounded off Reyna's face when it hit her.

"The wedding is in three hours" Reyna said. "I have plenty of time to get dressed" Reyna grabbed the pillow from the floor and held it against her chest, hugging it.

"Your make-up and hair is pretty" Hylla said. Reyna had her hair combed up elegantly and soft make-up on. She didn't want to look entirely different the day of her wedding so she kept it natural.

"The entire city seems excited..." Hylla commented, as she sat on the other side of the couch.

"Gwen had plenty of time to spaz about wedding plans.." Reyna said.

"Who would have thought my little sister is getting married?" Hylla sighed, remembering the better days of their lives, when they were younger.

"Excuse me. You are the one who men are scared of" Reyna said.

Hylla chuckled, "Yeah, I do. But that wasn't what I meant. It seems like such yesterday you were a little girl, choosing her own fate"

Reyna lowered her gaze. She remembered the day that she had to choice. Be on her own, find this Wolf House, or join the amazons.

"But you aren't that person anymore. You're grown up" Hylla sighed. She glanced at Reyna. "I know I haven't said this much but I'm proud of you. I seem like the little sister sometimes, compared to you" She kissed Reyna's forehead. "Now get dress" Hylla walked out the room.

Reyna sighed and stood up, walking over to the bed and picked up the wedding dress. She was happy but why couldn't she have a semi-normal wedding? With her parents and Jason's parents...? She knew that was impossible. She probably spent too much time in the human world with Benjamin but she was pretty upset about that fact.

Reyna stripped down to put on her dress. Her mother was the one who was suppose to be doing this, not her. Her mother should have been the one who did her hair and make-up, not Gwen. But, Reyna didn't held it against her. She probably had better stuff to do, being a goddess and all.

~ 30 minutes earlier-

Gwen was banging on Jason's door. "Open me Grace!" She threatened.

Inside, Jason was lying down on the couch, half-asleep. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. He didn't even notice the banging on the door.

Gwen was getting impatient that she literally kicked the door open. She didn't break it or anything, simply the door knob was a bit...broken. Gwen looked around and wrinkled her nose. She noticed Jason sit up on the couch, "It smells like wine in here..." She said and walked over Jason, "Never mind, thats you" Then it hit Gwen. She narrowed her eyes, "Do you have a hangover?!" She asked him.

Jason glanced at Gwen with an are-you-crazy face. "No!" he said. "Geez, you know I have a high alcohol tolerance. Besides, what kind of person would that make me if I got drunk the day before my own wedding?"

Gwen shrugged.

"Kota brought wine over yesterday after you kidnapped Reyna" Jason continued. "it got a lil wild in here" He sat up and stretched. "What time is it ?" He asked as he walked over the kitchen.

Gwen counted down. She knew that Jason would realize what time it is soon enough. _3, 2, 1..._

"SHOOT" Jason shouted from the kitchen and walked out to the living room again. "I need to take a bath. I reek of wine" He said as he grabbed his towel and a duffel bag and walked out. Gwen only figured he was going to the bathhouses. She sighed. Those two were the responsible preators but they had their moments. They were prefect for each other in that sense.

Reyna had her dress on. She studied herself in the mirror. Her make-up and hair was done elegantly. But there was a frown on her face. She didn't look like a bride in her mind. Reyna looked over to the side and picked up the golden belt that was sitting on a chair. She didn't want to wear the knot of the hercules. She simply didn't. Her mother was the one who should tie it around her waist.

But...perhaps this was the thing that was missing. Reyna placed the belt in the place that should be, on her waist and looked on the mirror. She would look like a complete bride with the belt...Reyna shook her head. No, she shouldn't wear it. She placed the belt back on the seat and continued studying herself on the mirror.

"May I come in?" Said a female voice. Reyna turned around and there appeared a tall women with a roman sleeveless dress. She had mahogany colored hair and brown chocolate eyes. She smiled softly as she saw Reyna in her wedding dress. "You look beautiful" She said like a proud parent, which she was.

"Mom" Reyna said, yet not believing that Bellona was here.

"You wouldn't think that I would miss my own daughter's wedding" She said with a smile.

Reyna couldn't help but to smile in return.

Bellona grabbed the golden belt and placed it around Reyna's waist. "This will be the cheery on top, trust me" She said as she tied the belt a few time around Reyna's waist and finally tied it. "There it is" She said once she was done, hugging Reyna softly from behind.

Reyna smiled and turned around, "Thanks" She said to her mother, who smiled at her.

"No problem dear. Thats the least I can do" She said, "Wait a minute..." Bellona reached for something on her head. Then, Reyna realized Bellona was wearing a small golden headband. Bellona reached for it and placed it on Reyna's head. "There you go. That was a spoil of war I acquired in the old days"

Reyna smiled. Now she felt like a bride. She now felt like she was truly going to get married today.

"I got to-"

"Which war?" Reyna asked curiously that she didn't realize that Bellona was about to say something.

"I think you'll prefer not to know..." Bellona said, which sparked Reyna's curiosity even more. Bellona kissed Reyna on the temple. "I'll see you soon sweetie" She said and walked away, leaving Reyna alone. But Reyna wasn't feeling lonely alone. She was going to get married today.

Jason was at the end of the aisle. There was about 50 people. Like Reyna asked for, they didn't invite a whole lot of people. They wanted it to be something personal and private even if it was being held in New Rome's coliseum. Gwen made sure to have the guests inside the coliseum and allowed a selective few of the citizens in. Everyone in New Rome wanted to see the wedding but Gwen didn't allowed them, but they would have a sight of the newly weds once they walk toward the party venue.

Jason fixed his tie for the hundredth time. "Is my tie straight?" He asked Dakota, who was seated on the front row.

Dakota gave him two thumbs up, for the hundredth time, still not enthusiastic. Jason kept fixing his tie.

"If you fix your tie once again, I'm going to cancel this wedding" Even if the threat was ridiculous, Gwen made Jason stop touching his tie. And out of habit, Jason stuck his tongue out at her. Gwen was like the older sister he never had until he met Thalia again. She was about 2 years older than him but they grew up together; she took care of him as a young kid.

Right then, the music started and the doors opened. Jason was getting more and more nervous. Small girls from New Rome walked in, letting flower petal fall slowly over the aisle. Jason looked passed them to see if Reyna was next but instead a small boy of about six or seven, holding the rings. Jason bit her lip, impatiently. Finally, he caught sight of a veiled figure in a white dress walking toward him. All his nervousness disappeared into thin air as his eyes met Reyna's. A wide grin spread across her face but she lowered her gaze. 'Not yet', she meant to say. Jason smiled and thought how beautiful she looked tonight.

Reyna finally was in front of him and they turned to face the priest. They were both all giddy and impatient to get married already.

It was a short ceremony that they cut to the chase quickly. They went to the, 'do you, Jason Grace, take...' part already. Jason knew the answer already but he looked at Reyna before he said it, who was looking nervous, not meeting his gaze. Reyna didn't know what would happen if she meets his gaze. She would probably smile like a fool. They were to get married so she could wait a few minutes before they belonged to each other.

"I do" Jason answered and Reyna smiled even more brightly, if that was possible.

"Do you, Reyna..." The priest started saying. Jason saw Reyna smiling again, her right dimple appearing. She wanted to answer already but had to wait until the priest was done. Jason saw her impatience and chuckled softly.

Reyna lingered playfully to answer. She finally met Jason's gaze and her cheeks flushed red. "I do" She answered the priest, still looking at Jason.

"I now proclaim you, husband and wife"

The Priest didn't even have to say the word and Reyna and Jason already shared the first kiss as wedded couple.

"You may kiss the bride, _again_" The priest joked, causing everyone to laugh.

"Do not mind if I do" Jason whispered as he kissed Reyna again.

N/A: I had to end it this way. Sorry if it's rushed. I get into panic mood if I see it's passing my set limit. It's Jeyna's shipweek for crying out loud xD An epilogue will come next so this isn't the end. You guys still have a chance to submit baby names. But please, don't give me one for both sex. =.= Don't get me wrong. I REALLY appreciate it and the comment in general. I really do. I love reading them. They simply make my day and encourages me to write. I'm literally waiting for the first comments/reviews when I post my stuff, smiling like a fool ^ ^ However, it defeats the purpose. I asked for Baby names for the ONE sex of your choice so I can decide on the sex =.= but receiving one for both sex, it really takes me back to square one. So now, i'm doing it like a poll right now. If you submitted a name for both sex, your vote will be annulled.

So a baby girl is ahead with one vote. I have a name in mind and I'll choice the middle name -or my name of choice will be the middle name and this one will be first name; depends on the ring of it- out of a comment/review.

So the name I have in mind: Victoria.

I thought it fits. Reyna's mother is the Goddess of War. Reyna is strong. She wins a lot. She likes to win over her enemies. Jason also has a good record with Victories so yeah.

ALSO: Im thinking of taking a break with my story, Roman Tournament, and simply do short stories like these. The next story I have in mind is going to be about 5 chapters. It'll be Reyna's POV. Since she has 4 bars under her tattoo, I'm going to write a chapter representing one of those bars, a year of her life; since she arrived and till she sees Jason in the Argo II. Yeah, I'll probably have an epilogue too or a bonus chapter. It'll be called 'Tough Love' since romans are tough and all. I got the cutest image in mind. Jason or Reyna, either one of them, is so happy about something even when they are bleeding badly from a wound and the other is giving them _the_ _look_ while treating the bleeding. Shoot me ideas guys and feel free to PM me. Shoot me scenerios! I make an outline before I type my stories so if you shoot me ideas, i'll add it to the outline and write it eventually.


	5. Final: Chapter 4

5 months Later

It's been five glorious months already after the wedding. They had the chance to spend about a month as newly-weds before they got back to their normal routine. Reyna started traveling between New Rome and college three times a week. Jason had no idea how she did it. Something told him she used the magic she picked up from Circe's School of Magic. Jason returned giving battle training to the campers at Camp Jupiter. They had one day that they were both free from work or class. Today was one of those but it wasn't all that peaceful.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked as he walked back and forth in front of the bathroom door eating a granola bar inside their small two bed-room apartment.

Reyna was on the bathroom floor, next to the toilet seat. Lets simply say that breakfast wasn't staying inside. And this was second day in a row. She had a hand on her forehead as she tried to take deep breaths.

"Yeah.." She managed to say after a while, "I'm fine" She said.

A knock came from the door.

"I'll get it" Jason said since Reyna obviously wasn't able to and he wasn't going to make her open the door. Jason opened the door and Gwen smiled.

"Hey Gwen" He said as he let the door opened for her and walked back toward the bathroom but stopped when saw Reyna walked over them. She didn't look so good. She had a small towel in her hands, drying her face. She probably slashed some water over her face.

"You don't look so good" Gwen told Reyna. "Are you sick?"

Reyna shook her head but didn't say anything and sat on the couch.

Gwen gave Jason a look and then sat next to Reyna. "You definitely do not look fine" She said.

Jason sat on the coffee table in front of them, grabbing Reyna's hand. "She's been barfing her brains out today and yesterday every morning"

Reyna gave Jason a look that read, 'Why did you tell her that?'

Jason shrugged.

Gwen frown as she thought. She was surprised that Reyna hadn't thought about this but now that she thought about it and knowing Reyna, she kind of knew why Reyna hadn't brought this up.

"Every morning you said..." Gwen repeated, lost in thought. "Have you thought about taking a pregnancy test?" She said, straight-forwardly.

"I'm not pregnant" Reyna said with a snort. "No, I'm not" She repeated, trying to tell herself that. She knew that the more she said it, wasn't going to make it true. "It's impossible"

Gwen gave Reyna a look, "Really?" She said and raised her brow. _"_A surprise might be, but _impossible?_ C'mon Reyna. It's impossible only if you two haven't..." She smiled mischievously, "...Which I doubt. So let's think this through again; is it really _impossible?"_

Reyna groaned. "Fine, it is _possible_ but I'm not" She shook her head.

Gwen sighed, she wasn't getting anywhere with Reyna so she decided to speak to Jason.

"How about you, Jace?" She asked him.

Jason looked like a dear on the headlights. "What about me?" He didn't really think he should be in this conversation right now. Doesn't the guy find out _way _later...?

"Would you like to became a father?"

Jason thought about that. A small Jason Grace ruining around the house...He never really had those childhood experiences since he joined Camp Jupiter ever since he was three but he would love to have a child, a kid of his own, something his and no one could change that. He bit his lip. Darn, Gwen was good. He looked at Reyna and stroke her hand.

"Would it be so bad if you _were_ actually pregnant?" He asked her. Hopefully, she wouldn't be mad at him for taking Gwen's side.

Jason knew the answer of that question right after he said it. Reyna always been terrified of kids. She didn't hate them. She simply thought they didn't like _her. _She felt like she wasn't good with kids.

Gwen and Jason both looked at Reyna, pleading for her answer. They both had that sad puppy look in the rain in their eyes. She fidgeted a bit before she muttered a, "fine".

Both Gwen and Jason raised their hands in triumph. "Yes!"

"I'll buy the pregnancy test" Gwen said as she stood up and walked out the door.

"Thanks Hon" Jason said as he kissed Reyna's cheek and followed Gwen. He had no idea why he tagged along with Gwen to buRey a pregnancy test. He had no idea how pregnancy tests worked and which one was more effective. Perhaps he wanted to be with someone who was as happy right now as he was.

Six Months Later

Reyna thought she was huge. Six months pregnant already. It seemed like just yesterday that she had found out she was pregnant; it wasn't an easy trip however. Morning sickness was terrible until it finally left, and now cramps and cravings were taking over. And she was huge. She thought her belly-bump was cute when she was 2-3 months pregnant but this was just ridiculous. People would be nice to her, offering her seats and such. She would refuse since she had pride but they insisted and she couldn't help but agree since her feet were killing her.

"I want cookies" Reyna whined from the couch.

It was saturday night and Gwen was over, visiting her pregnant unreasonable friend.

"Cravings?" Gwen asked Jason leaning on the counter as he entered the kitchen.

"It's. So. Strange" Jason confessed to his old friends of years.

Gwen nodded understandingly.

"I mean, it'll be more understanding but her cravings are so strange"

Gwen raised a brow. "What you mean?"

"You'll see" Jason said to her as he started the cookie mix.

Gwen was at lost. What did he mean? She shrugged and walked over to the couch, sitting next to Reyna. Reyna was sitting with her legs resting on the couch, her body resting against the arm-rest.

"Have you figured out baby names?" Gwen asked her.

Reyna's gaze was to the kitchen, keeping an eye on Jason.

"Huh?" She turned to Gwen finally, "Oh, baby names? We don't even know the sex of the baby"

"What?" Gwen chuckled, "You don't know the sex? Are you one of those who want to be _surprised_?" Gwen did a thing with her hands at that word.

"Not quite. I just figured why get fixated on one gender when it can even come out the other? We bought baby clothes for a girl and the baby turned out to be a boy? What then? I don't think I'll get a refund"

Gwen nodded slowly, still taking in Reyna's words.

"It'll be a small disappointment finding out that we had the sex wrong all along so to avoid that, we do not know the sex" Reyna looked over at Jason and extended her hands, opening and closing her fingers like a child. "Bring me the cookie dough Jason"

Gwen glanced at Jason, bringing the bowl of cookie dough. He passed it over to Reyna, who smiled like a happy toddler in Christmas and started the cookie dough slowly.

"Thats the craving" Jason said as he sat down next to his wife, "Cookie dough. Not cookie-dough _ice-cream, _nor _cooked _cookies, but cookie _dough"_ He said, explaining his words from earlier.

Gwen couldn't help but to crack a smile. So this was the _strange_ craving.

"It's kinda cute" Gwen chuckled.

Jason shrugged, "Yeah, I know but is that even healthy?"

"Leave my cookie-dough alone Jason" Reyna said defensively holding the bowl around her hands.

7 weeks later

Reyna was in the apartment while Jason was out playing with a few kids from New Rome. He had this fatherly, big-bother thing going on now lately. He was simply excited to have a baby. Reyna mixed of cookie-dough for herself and was walking toward the couch when the bowl fell from her hands.

Reyna placed a hand on her stomach. She didn't know much about pregnancy but she definitely shouldn't feel this so early. She still had about 3-5 weeks left. If she didn't had that big belly, she would have been bent over to the extreme. She needed to sit down, now. Reyna, with much struggle, made it to the couch. She tried hard to stop a scream from escaping her mouth. She needed Jason. There was no way for her to contact him. She ran hand through her hair, her other hand on her stomach. "It'll be okay" She told herself but it was more meant to the baby. "It'll be okay" She took deep breaths. The contractions will leave eventually and everything will be fine.

It's been 20 minutes and the contractions kept coming. She felt a piercing pain in her lower abdomen. Reyna continued taking deep breaths, since that was the only thing she knew to do that helped. She felt the door of the apartment open and heard a basketball fall on the floor.

"Oh dear gods" Jason's voice came through. He walked over to Reyna and knelt down to her level. He placed a hand on her stomach. He was about to say something until he noticed something else. "Reyna, the baby's coming"

He said confidently that he was right. Reyna however shook her head, "It's too early"

"Reyna, the baby is coming. Your water broke"

Reyna haven't even noticed. She was scared. "What?"

Jason swallowed, "Your water broke. The baby will be pre-mature..."

He said the words she was scared to hear.

"What does that even mean? Is he okay?"

Jason didn't know what to answer her. He instead kissed her temple and looked at her in the eye.

"It'll be okay" He walked out for a moment and asked for help. He returned back to Reyna, "We'll have to take you to the clinic" He told her.

"And the baby...boy, is out..." The doctor said as he gave the child to the nurse. After 2 hours in labor, Reyna and Jason finally had their child. A rush of relief swept through Jason as he held Reyna's hand but Reyna didn't share his relief.

"Shouldn't it be crying?" She asked the doctor as her eyes never left her child in the hands on the nurse, "Why isn't he crying...?" She asked, panic filling her voice.

"One step at a time Rey. You are okay-"

"Is my baby okay?" Reyna totally ignored Jason. She was just worried about her new-born. The baby was pre-mature so Reyna knew that it would be a bit harder on him.

The doctor stood and treated the baby in arms of the nurse. A new-born cry filled the room.

Reyna closed her eyes in relief and rested her head back. She could finally take a breath. They took the child to another room, probably cleaning him.

Jason smiled at Reyna. "He'll be fine" He comforted her, knowing that she might still be worried. "Nothing will happen to our baby"

Reyna nodded at his words. "I hope so" She mumbled softly.

Jason smiled. "Cheer up and have some more faith"

After a few minutes, the doctor walked inside the room again. Jason stood up, waiting for any news, hopefully good news.

"There is good news and bad news"

Reyna held on to Jason's hand tightly. He squeezed her hand in return comfortingly.

"Bad news: the baby will have to stay here for a few days, more than most new-borns, being pre-mature and all. Good news: The baby is as healthy as he could be"

Reyna smiled at those words.

"Can we see him?" Jason asked and the doctor nodded.

"Of course you can" The doctor said and went to get the child.

Jason grin widely and placed a hand on Reyna's cheek. "You did a great job" He told her.

"Here we go" Said a nurse as she brought the baby boy inside. She placed the baby in Reyna's hands and left the couple alone. Reyna stroke the baby's cheek with the back of her finger.

"He's so tiny" Reyna chocked up. The child fitted perfectly in her arms. It had a head full of hair, of _blond_ hair. It had round cheeks and a tiny mouth and nose. Reyna smiled and looked up at Jason, "He's beautiful" She said with a smile.

Jason leaned forward and they shared a kiss. He sat next to her, looking down at the baby. The door open, revealing Gwen and Bobby. They were hesitant to interrupt the scene but both Jason and Reyna welcomed them with a smile, encouraging them to walk forward and meet the latest addition to the Grace Family.

"So cute" Gwen gushed.

Bobby simply eyes the baby suspiciously. "Is it a girl or boy?" He asked them.

Reyna gave bobby a confused look but smiled when she turned to her child. "It's a baby boy"

"Aww, Jason Jr" Gwen gushed, again.

Reyna chuckled.

"What will be it's name?" Bobby asked.

"Definitely not _Junior_" Reyna said. Jason got a tad offended but didn't held it against her. "What will be his name?" Reyna asked Jason.

Jason shrugged, "What do you want? I don't mind" He trusted Reyna although he had no idea what she will choose. They been discussing names for a while but for every discussion, Reyna had different ideas. One time it was _British_ sounding names, the other was _foreign_ names, to exotic names, spanish names, romans names, so on so forth but never mentioned _greek_ names.

Reyna looked at her baby boy. What does he looks like? She bit her lip as she thought. "How about Alexander?" She asked Jason.

Jason, Gwen and Bobby were surprised. "Alexander...?" Jason asked her. "As in Alexander, most famously known as _Paris_, the one eloped with Helen, Queen of Sparta, and caused the Troajan War? _That _Alexader?"

Reyna shrugged, "There are a lot of people named Alexander. Besides, _that_ alexander was mostly known as Paris so no, not _that_ alexander"

Jason looked at his pals for help. They simply shrugged. Great help. He turned to face Reyna again. "I guess you are right. They are plenty of people named Alexander. He will have a whole new meaning to the name"

"Thank you" She thanked him and Jason kissed her temple. Reyna smiled at her baby, who was fidgeting with it's small tiny hand. Alexander wrinkled its nose for a moment and then opened its eyes slowly. Reyna grin grew, if that was even possible.

"It has your eyes" Jason noticed. Alexander had Reyna's same dark brown eyes.

"Aw, Jason's hair and Reyna's eyes" Gwen gushed for the third time.

"Landon Alexander Grace..." Reyna mumbled as she shook the baby's hand. "That'll be his name" She told Jason as she looked up at him.

"Landon Alexander..." Jason repeated it a couple of times and then smiled, "I like it. It has a nice ring to it"

Two years Later

Alexander: (twoslashes)Norahlevine.c(o)m(Slash)blog(Slash)wp-content(slash)uploads(slash)2009(slash)12(slash)BoyPortraitSantaFe3.j(p)g

"Let's put you in the tub" Jason mumbled to himself as he grabbed his son and placed in inside the tub, which had 6 inches of water and a bunch of toys scattered, including a rubber duck. "And now, stay" Jason told Alex and walked slowly backwards out the door.

Today was finally Reyna's graduation from Graduate School. Jason had a lot to celebrate; one reason being that Reyna got her masters, of course. But this also concluded her trips to college three times a week, leaving him alone with Alex. He wasn't complaining. He loved his child but he simply wanted them to live all together, happily, without having Reyna leave for school three times a week. At least Jason worked in the same town they lived in, New Rome.

This was their routine: Jason takes care of Alexander when Reyna is out to school -which was the entire day- and Reyna takes care of Alex when Jason is giving battle training, which was only in the morning and afternoons, evening and night free. They had Sundays off however and they enjoyed that day spending it with Alex and once the kid was in bed, they had their small talks lying on the couch.

"Okay, let's see..." Jason said as he walked into the living room, Jason gained the habit of speaking to himself lately. "I need to fix Alex's bag with all his stuff- OUCH" Jason had stepped on one of Alex's toys. "I also have to tidy this place up"

The door simply flung opened and a teenage girl walked in. She had blond hair and bright eyes. "Hey Julia" Jason said as if she simply walking inside here was normal. It was.

"This place is a mess" She pointed out as she opened the refrigerator and grabbed an apple.

"I thought you were only allowed to steal our food when you took care of Alex..." Jason said.

Julia shrugged, "Don't be silly. You guys love me and don't mind me stealing your food" She said matter-of-factly.

"I liked you better when you were terminus' assistant" Jason muttered.

"Well, I liked you better when you were at Camp Half-Blood" She stuck her tongue out at him. "Where are you going anyways?"

"Reyna's graduation"

"Is that today?"

"Yeah"

"Ohhh" Julia sat down on the counter chair, twirling around on the seat.

"We are taking Alex with us so you don't need to baby-sit" Jason said as he started to pack Alex's baby bag with diapers, towels, lotion, etc etc.

"I guess I could help you and pick up Alex's toys..." Julia said as she started doing so.

"Thank Jules" Jason thanked the teenager. "It'll make it so much easier to me"

Suddenly, a naked blond toddler ran across the living room to the bedroom on the other side of the apartment.

"Alex" Jason whined. "How did you even get out the tub?" There was a lot that simply did not have answers when having a child that was grandson of Jupiter and Bellona.

"I'll take care of things here" Julia told Jason. "Go catch that baby"

Jason nodded and ran after that naked baby. Alex stopped on his tracks and turned around, looking at Jason. Jason also stopped. Alexander laughed loudly, at the top of his lungs. He thought his father was playing a game.

Jason smiled and caught Alexander when the kid started to run, trying to get passed him.

"You cannot get pass me lil guy" Jason told him with a smile as he cradled him in his arms. "Now let's finish getting you clean"

"Hey Reyna" Called one of Reyna's college friends. "Want to get a drink?" She wiggled her eye-brows mischievously.

"Can't..." Reyna declined with a frown. "I have a baby and husband waiting for me"

"Right" Her friend remembered, "You are married. I forgot since, let me see, I never met them or even seen them in a picture!"

"You never seen a picture?" Reyna wondered. Her friend shook her head. "I guess I simply don't like you" Reyna joked. Her friend pushed her playfully and then left.

"Hey Reyna" Reyna looked around and saw her two closest college friends, Brittney and Samantha. She smiled and waved.

"Hey"

"What did she want?" Samantha asked her.

"Oh, nothing. Just asking if I wanted to tag alone for a drink. I can't..." Reyna said.

"Right, baby issue" Brittney concluded. She neither met Reyna's child. "When are we going to finally meet your mysterious family?" She joked.

"Yeah, we've only seen your baby in that picture you carry around"

Reyna bit her lip and shrugged. Should she tell them Jason was seeing her today or not..? No, this way would be much more fun. And speaking of the devil, Reyna saw Jason in the distance. He was wearing a casual sweater (while everyone was in formal attire) and jeans. He had Alexander in his arms. It seemed like Alex was rambling on about something. That kid sure knew how to talk for only being 2.

Reyna smiled and walked over them, leaving her friends behind. "There's my favorite man" Reyna said as she picked up Alex in her arms.

"I hope you were talking about me" Jason joked.

Reyna gave him a look and then turned back to Alexander, who started speaking to her. "Mom, mom. Daddy said we were going to go to the park and that he'll finally let me use his sword and..."

Use his sword?, Reyna thought and glanced at Jason who simply sighed.

"I think Alex been drinking too much milk..." He said jokingly.

"Well, are we?" Alex asked.

"What sweetie?" Reyna asked, trying to figure out what he meant.

"Are we? Are we going to the park?"

Reyna smiled. "Yes we are" She said and started walking with Jason's arm around her shoulder.

"Can we get on the swings?" Alex asked.

"Yes"

"Can we have Grandpa blow and make the swings higher?"

"Perhaps"

"And he came back the sky go gray if there is too much sun. Julia told me that sun isn't good for the skin and that we have to protect mommy's skin"

"Indeed" Reyna said with a laugh.

"I think we should get to the park first before you get to ahead of yourself" Jason chuckled at his son, who pouted.

N/A: THANKS EVERYONE WHO READS MY STORIES AND MADE IT THIS FAR. I LOVE YOU. MUAH -BLOWS KISSES- MUAH. LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH AND THANKS FOR THE NAMES. TWO PEOPLE ASKED FOR ALEXANDER AND LANDON WAS SO FREAKING CUTE TO PASS OUT ON. LOVE YOU GUYS. TAKE CARE, WEAR A SWEATER IF ITS CHILLY AND DON'T GET SICK.

: (twoslashes) (Slash)blog(Slash)wp-content(slash)uploads(slash)2009(slash)12(slash)


End file.
